Late Night Reading
by xo-pureblood-ox
Summary: What happens when Daphne decides to leave the Common Room for a little late night reading? First fan fiction.


The dungeons were dark, wet and cold, which bothered most of the female Slytherin's. They were always complaining about their hair. Tonight, however, the bitter cold whisked through the dark corridors. Daphne was covered in three heavy blankets and still she shivered. The Slytherin dormitory always reminded her of a crypt.

Daphne sighed heavily swinging her feet over the side of her bed and put on some clothes. Going over to her night table, she opened the small drawer, pulling out a book. One of the few erotic novels she had purchased in Knockturn Alley. She quietly made her way down the stairs into the Common Room. She faint orange flames flickered in the darkness as they dance across the charred wood.. She pushed past the large black double doors of the Slytherin Common Room and made her way into the corridors.

She had a book nestled under her arm and her wand in her pocket. Quietly making her way through the dark dungeon corridors, she came upon a stone bench. Sitting down on the cold stone bench, she took out her wand, opening up her book. The words "Lumos" left her delicate pink lips, the tip of her wand lighting up enough for her to clearly. She crossed one leg over the other and rested the book on her knee, as she began to read, enjoying the silence she could never obtain during the day.

"_Moving gracefully towards him, my hips swaying ever so gently, I watched as his eyes were transfixed on my body. Taking in every delicate and feminine detail that enriched my body. I knew it drove him crazy, the way I just toyed with him. His thick throbbing man hood stood straight and erect between his legs as he leaned back on his palms. I watched as his tongue darted out to wet his lips as I moved steadily towards him like the minx he knew I was."_

Daphne paused for a moment, only to pull the strands of golden blond hair that had fallen in front of her face back, behind her ear. She had only read a paragraph, but the words were so powerful, it had caused her heart rate to pick up in her lower lip softly she continued on.

"_The music played softly in the background, my hips moving rhythmically with the gentle beat. My emerald green eyes glistened with passion and lust, wanting to bring this man the greatest satisfaction that only I could provide. I knew he was becoming frustrated, wanting me to rid myself of my brassier and panties so his hands could ravage my body. Running my fingers through my silky golden hair, I continued to move closer. I could feel the cold sensation against my women hood, as the juices from my wanting body soaked into the black fabric and came in contact with the air. Finally giving him the satisfaction he wanted, I unhooked my brassier, letting it slide off my shoulders and to the floor carelessly. Running my fingers down my evenly toned stomach, slipping them under the fabric of my panties and I carefully slipped them off, letting them pool around my ankles. I placed my legs on either side of his knees and slowly lowered myself down, brushing my waiting folds against the rubbery head of his erection. A small grunt escaped his lips and he tried to buck his hips, desperate for more friction. I could feel the small beads of pre-cum leak from the slit and wipe on my folds. _

Shifting in her place on the stone bench, she could feel her own knickers becoming wet from arousal. She had read many erotic novels, but none had ever had this strong of an effect on her. She licked her lips, inhaling the stale dungeon air, trying to gather herself. Although she was alone, she was still in the middle of the corridor, and being a well brought up girl, she had to have some self control.

Daphne nearly jumped off the bench when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The book tumbled to the floor as well as her wand. She looked up to see the tip of Professor Snape's wand. Her heart began to pound in her chest and she swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. He quirked an eyebrow at her, his dark hollow eyes piercing into her crystal blue ones.

"Why are you not in bed Miss. Greengrass?" Snape inquired a bit impatiently. Daphne thought for a moment she wasn't going to tell him the actual reason.

"I...was catching up on some studying Professor. I was finding it a bit hard to sleep, so I thought I'd put my time to good use." She said.

"If you felt the need to leave your dorm, why would you not place yourself in the Common Room, instead of running the risk of being out in the corridors?" Severus questioned.

Daphne hadn't thought about that. She couldn't go in the Common Room simply because if someone had came down and took a gander at what she was reading she would never hear the end of it.

When Daphne didn't answer, Snape figured she didn't have one. He bent down and picked up the book. Daphne gasped and moved for it quickly, but he had retrieved it first. He skimmed over the first few pages, his thick brow arched the entire time. He looked up at Daphne.

"And what subject, may I ask, is this for?" He asked, in an amused tone. Daphne knew she couldn't lie anymore. She was caught red handed and she might as well tell him the truth now.

" None." She muttered looking away, blushing in embarrassment.

Skimming through the pages once more, Severus placed the book down on the stone bench and looked down at his student. He knew he had embarrassed her, and figured that was punishment enough, considering she was one of his best students. He felt a twitch from below and shifted.

Daphne didn't raise her head to look at him. Her eyes seemed to be glued to the floor. As if the fact that she had been caught wasn't bad enough, the effect of the novel still lingered. Her knickers were now completely drenched in her juices. She could smell the heated scent. Crossing her legs a bit, she shifted, trying to suppress the feeling.

Stepping forward Severus raised Daphne's head with his hand, making her look at him. "You know it's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everyone doesn't it at least once in their life." Daphne's heart pounded in her chest. Severus' body was so close to hers, she opened he didn't have a keen sense of smell.

She could feel his breath on her lips, her eyes slowly closing. Within moments the small gap between their bodies was filled as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Daphne placed her hand on Severus' cheek, cupping his face softly as she deepened the kiss.

Severus' hands moved along Daphne's hips and rested upon the feminine curve. Their bodies shifted and Daphne felt herself being pressed up against the dungeon wall. A small groan passed through her lips as she felt Severus semi-erect member press against her thigh. She smirked into the kiss and ground her hips against his.

His body shuttered and his dark eyes looked down at Daphne, filled with pure need. He could feel himself become harder at every growing moment. His hands moved through her hair, bringing her into another passionate and hard kiss. Daphne kissed back with vigorous passion, her hands moving down to unbutton his collared shirt. After undoing all the buttons, she slipped the fabric from his shoulders, her hands moving along his broad chest. They moved down and unbuckled his trousers and heard them fall to the floor, pooling around his ankles. A smirk crept on her lips and she ground her hips against his harder. Severus let a small groan escape his lips and she looked at Daphne, removing her blouse.

Hearts thumped quickly beneath their chests, as Severus' hand traveled up Daphne's thigh to her drenched panties. She bit her lip, her breathing hitched as she felt his finger slip past her folds. Moaning softly she arches against his hand, as his thumb began to rub her clit. He removed her panties and she stepped out of them. Lifting her off the ground a bit, she wrapped her legs around Severus' waist and felt this thick throbbing manhood brush against her dripping slit.

Severus pushed his hips forward, forcing the tip to enter her. Daphne arched and leaned her head back against the wall as he pushed the rest of the way into her. Moaning quietly, Severus began to buck his hips, thrusting into her. Her hips began to move with his, driving him in deeper. His lips trailed down to kiss the nape of her neck before moving down farther, taking her erect nipple into his mouth. His tongue played with the sweet bud, causing Daphne to groan a bit louder. He moved to the other one and did the same. The thrusts became more passionate and rough as Severus' neared his release. He could feel the heated pool forming in his groin.

Leaning her head back Daphne let out a loud moan. His cock harshly pounded her core, sending blissful jolts of pleasure all through out her. She bit her lip hard and arched hard against him as she came, her juices covering his cock. With one final hard thrust Severus exploded inside her, his cum spurting against her contracting walls. Breathing heavily Daphne looked into his eyes and smirked.

"Perhaps I should read in the halls more often" She said with a small chuckle.


End file.
